dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario vs Donkey Kong
Wario vs Donkey Kong is Episode 16 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description Super Mario Bros. vs Donkey Kong! Two self proclaimed rival of Mario takes on Mario's first ever rival, does man or ape prevail in a clash of strength? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight 'WARIO'S GOLD MINE ' The mine was working at peak efficiency, carts of gold were being transported around without a hitch and Wario stood, overlooking the shift, enjoying a banana that he had stolen from a mysteriously large pile in a jungle. Bah! Those losers could get their own bananas. Suddenly, a large rumbling caught his attention. "Wah?" he wondered, turning his head upwards. The roof began to collapse as Donkey Kong has embarked on a rescue mission for the remaining bananas. He landed with a thud, punching a cart of gold over and spilling it into the abyss. "WAH!" Wario exclaimed, this time in anger. He then growled "Let'sa go!" at the ape, beating his fists together. 'Here we go! ' The ape blocked Wario's punch with his bulky arm and whacked Wario back several feet. Wario changed up his tactics, this time throwing a bob-omb at the ape who made a swift move to dodge. Wario then grabbed DK by the tie and began punching him in the chest. This only angered DK, and he delivered a headbutt to Wario. This toppled the fatty over and allowed DK to begin pummelling the ground, knocking Wario into the air and opening him to a large thumping punch. Wario burst through a wall of the mine and bounced down the track. He growled and mounted the Wario Bike, riding back towards DK. The gorilla practically clotheslined Wario, making him topple off the vehicle and hit his head on the ground. DK then picked him up and threw him into the air, following him and spiking him into a pipe. Reemerging from below, Wario used a corkscrew style attack, battering into Donkey Kong several times before delivering a similar style headbutting attack on the way down. He then bravely attempted his Chomp attack, but DK was able to muscle Wario overhead, throwing him down the track. The gorilla then pursued, chasing DK on his bike. As he neared the gorilla, he primed a Bob-omb, rolling it to DK's feet. The explosion lifted DK, and Wario leaped in with a flying kick. Wario had a hold of DK's necktie, and began pummelling him in the ribs. He then delivered a Butt Smash, knocking DK down the interior of the mine. He then landed inside a cart of gold, being elevated back towards Wario. Realising the gold was falling from the cart, Wario threw a shell at DK, who punched it back and floored Wario. DK then leaped from the cart, trying a Thunder Wham. Wario immediately darted away, allowing the attack to miss. He then grabbed his bike and hurled it at DK, who caught it. This served as a distraction, and allowed Wario to deliver a flying kick to the face. Wario then belly flopped DK, knocking him several yards away. The ape stood back up, charging a hard punch. As Wario came in, DK set up with a headbutt, planting Wario. He then prepared to deliver the punch, but Wario farted at the last possible second, throwing DK off. Wario freed himself, throwing another shell at DK, who threw both arms outwards, trying to connect. He didn't, and the shell bounced off his back. Wario tried another Chomp, but this time DK was able to beat his chest, creating a little shockwave that kept Wario back. Wario decided it was time to end this. He faced away from DK, pulling out some garlic, but he noticed as a large shadow appeared behind him. Wario dropped the garlic in horror as DK began using Thunder Wham once again. All that remained of Wario was his cap, that drifted harmlessly down the mine. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Donkey Kong!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Strength themed battles Category:Peep4Life Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist